Nightlife
by jjbird
Summary: Jack and Sam in the city and what they do there. A J/S one shot, co-written with meb6266.


**A/N**: This is a little one shot that has been co-written with meb6266 and it's been a fun thing to do. Thanks to Mariel for her beta work as always.

**Disclaimer**: The WAT-iverse is owned by CBS.

* * *

**Nightlife**

by

**jbird** and **meb6266**

Xx--

Sam's head was poking out of her apartment door before Jack had made it down the hallway. She spotted him and then ducked back in. At her open door, Jack handed her the flowers he'd brought. Instead of the slow smile of thanks he expected, she took them quickly from his hands, tossed them on the entrance table, and pushed him out of the doorway and into the hall.

"What-" he began before Sam cut him off by closing the door behind her.

"Change of plans. We're going out".

"We are?"

"Rosa said she could baby-sit longer tonight if we wanted some time together, and you said Hanna was okay, didn't you?"

"She had promised to stay in, but..."

"So come on!" Taking his hand she started to pull him down the hallway. Sam was aching to be out with her man in a non-work, non-baby situation.

"But I was hoping to see Finn," Jack protested, "and I'd even found a great place to park just outside the front door too-" but Samantha then stopped further talk by giving him a silencing kiss.

"You can see him when we get back."

"Okay," he said, having no choice but to give in, "dinner it is."

Xx--

Sam was tipsy, just enough to relax her but not enough to make her irresponsible, although she wouldn't have minded heading in that direction. She'd played footsie with Jack all the way through dinner; her toes had threateningly hovered close to his crotch many times. Between that and the way she'd been eying him all through the food had not gone unnoticed, he'd flirted right back -especially through dessert while they'd shared a large taster plate of chocolate goodies and they'd sat closer together, Jack's hand snaking up her thigh.

Skipping coffee, they paid the check and made their way out into the cool evening air.

"That was a great idea," said Jack, his arm wrapped around Sam, pulling her tightly to him.

"And very spur of the moment," she said in agreement. The cool air had not diminished her longing for him.

"It worked out well," he said as they weaved their way through the car park. "But look, I don't think we could have gotten the furthest car park if we'd tried. We should have stayed nearby."

"In your perfectly found place," Sam said as they finally reached the car.

"Well, yes... but it was worth the drive to get here; that restaurant was nice."

"The dessert alone was worth it," Sam said, remembering Jack helping her partake in an exquisite chocolate fondant in particular. Coming to a standstill by the passenger door, she looked blatantly at him. "So... what can we do now? We've still got some time before Rosa has to leave..." She was in the mood for her other favorite kind of dessert.

Fishing around in his pockets for his car keys, Jack shrugged. "Can't go back to my place."

"Can't go back to mine just yet, Finn takes forever to get to sleep as it is."

"Well... there is the car..." Jack said, gesturing at it with a key, trying to nonchalantly look around the parking lot at the same time.

Samantha raised an eyebrow as she looked at the car. It wasn't a bad idea as such... "But aren't we getting a bit old for that?"

"You didn't mind a few years ago I seem to remember."

"That was different, it was a desperate time," she said, watching as Jack spun the keys around his fingers, a thoughtful look on his face. "It's not the most comfortable way to-"

"I have a better idea," he said with a wicked smile, reaching over to put the keys in her handbag.

"I'm not driving," Sam stated.

"I don't intend you to." Taking the bag off her he placed it on the ground beside them. She then watched in mild surprise as he turned her round and backed her up against the car.

The penny dropped as her back touched the metal. "Jack Malone, are you doing what I think you're doing?" She knew well enough by his eyes, half-hooded and full of purpose.

"Uh-huh," he said, his face dangerously close to hers.

"You know it's an offence."

His face was quite serious and his voice low. "Only if we don't quit talking and get going before someone comes."

"In a public place?"

"We could tick it off our list."

Sam wasn't aware they had one. "Ah, security?"

"The camera's way over there and the car's blocking us as well."

She loved his observance and his daring. "Well, that's all right then..." she whispered, as he brought his lips to meet hers. His kiss started softly, exploring her mouth with his tongue, as his hands stroked firmly up and down her back, pulling her slightly away from the car.

His kisses always melted her.

Always would melt her.

She could still taste the lingering flavor of chocolate from him; he was always delicious.

As their kisses grew more urgent, she was suddenly aware that they really were in a parking lot and they really were going to do this.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all...

"Jack…?" she tried to interrupt, but he wasn't paying attention other than to press himself further against her body, moving his hands all over her. She could feel how hard he was already against her thin skirt. He hadn't needed any encouragement at all, but then he never did.

As his mouth traveled to her neck and his tongue flicked gently at her earlobe, she heard a soft moan that she realized was coming from her. Quickly she scanned the parking lot again. Four rows away she saw a couple heading to their car, involved in their own conversation, thankfully not paying any attention to them.

She snapped back to her more intimate, immediate attention when she heard a low guttural sound coming from Jack.

In what seemed like an instant, his right hand was under her skirt, pulling at her panties, moving the crotch to the side, feeling her softness. While still holding her closely he stroked her, further coaxing the wetness which had started in the restaurant. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned, liking what his skillful fingers were doing. He helped hike her skirt up, so she could wrap a leg around him to steady herself. His other arm was firmly clamped around her as she teetered on one high heel and he started to thrust his hand in a rhythmic way. It was feeling good -more than good and all thoughts of the time and place totally vanished.

There was no stopping now, and time was not a luxury they could afford.

"Quick," she murmured, "it has to be now." Groaning his assent, he helped her fumble with his fly. Reaching in past his boxers, she took out his iron hard length and now it was her turn to stroke him while he kissed her, not that she needed to help him along. Jack was more than ready to carry out her wishes.

This time it was him who checked the car park through his haze -not that he was thinking straight. They still had to get this finished. She was guiding him into her, to his favorite place. "What you do to me..." he barely whispered. Then, tensing his muscles for support, using fluid motions he began to thrust himself into her, rewrapping both his arms to keep her steady as he moved inside her velvet warmth, the side of her panties giving him extra welcome friction . Needing to satisfy them and before someone could spot what they were doing, Jack pumped into her hard and fast. Sam moved against him like she was hanging on for her life, the intensity of the moment -and place- dragging her along. This is what they both desperately wanted, moving together in this fleeting, frantic fashion. Happily, Sam could sense the satisfying and welcome feeling start to take her over. She came quickly, her moans getting lost in his mouth, as she felt him ready to explode inside her.

She would never tire of yet another sweet sexual moment, with this man and this life they were going to share.

He pulled away from her mouth, his eyes now glazed over with his own imminent finale.

"Come on, you're nearly there," Sam breathed, tightening her muscles around him, coaxing him further, meeting his urgent thrusts. Moments and years later, he fell upon her, holding on as he pulsed inside her, breathing heavily as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Ticked off the list?" she asked, and risking another look around, she saw a group of people approaching.

"Oh, yes," he said, his voice like a sigh.

"Any other places I should know about?"

"I'll tell you where and when it's necessary."

"That would be nice… I hate to break the mood but..."

Jack looked up and saw the people. "Yeah... we'd better go."

Surreptitiously, they pulled apart to quickly tuck in, smooth out and rearrange themselves.

"You know," said Sam, "that was different –and fun," as Jack unlocked the car door for her.

"You want to try it in the Bureau's car park sometime?" he asked, his hand on the door.

"I will if you will," she said, a daring look on her face as she got in the car.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'll add it to the list then," he said, before gently closing the door for her.

Smiling as she watched him walk around the car, she found she liked the sound of that.

Definitely.

Xx--


End file.
